lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Porta blindata
All'interno del Cigno c'erano una serie di porte stagne progettate per isolare la zona ricreazionale dal resto del bunker durante la procedura di chiusura. La causa e gli scopi della procedura di chiusura sono ignoti, anche se è altamente probabile che fosse attivata automaticamente ogni 6-8 mesi per consentire il rifornimento di viveri e medicinali alla stazione senza che gli occupanti potessero vederne la sorgente. La chiusura delle porte stagne poteva essere anche attivata manualmente facendo contatto tra alcuni dei cavi elettrici della stazione, come mostrato da Kelvin Joe Inman e Desmond in . Kelvin eseguiva tale procedura per poter continuare a lavorare su una mappa disegnata a mano sulla parete di una delle porte stagne. La mappa, invisibile con la normale illuminazione, era una rozza riproduzione di una parte dell'Isola. Il perimetro era disegnato a forma ottagonale, simile al logo del Progetto DHARMA. La mappa era visibile solamente se sottoposta a luce ultravioletta. Kelvin disse a Desmond che la mappa fu iniziata da Radzinsky, che scoprì anche il sistema per simulare la chiusura. Dopo la morte di Radzinsky, Kelvin continuò al suo posto a lavorare sulla mappa, seppure a un ritmo più lento, spiegando a Desmond di non avere la stessa memoria fotografica che consentiva a Radzinsky di ricordare esattamente dove era rimasto durante l'ultimo lavoro. Quando la procedura di chiusura veniva simulata non si attivava nessuna luce ultravioletta, costringendo i creatori della mappa a lavorare praticamente su un disegno invisibile. Per lo meno una delle sostanze usate per "disegnare" la mappa era del detersivo, usato come "inchiostro". Probabilmente venivano usate diverse sostanze, come provato dai diversi colori presenti sulla mappa. Non si sa se anche Desmond continuò il lavoro sulla mappa dopo la morte di Kelvin, anche se ciò risulta improbabile poiché il suo compagno non gli aveva mai consentito di uscire all'esterno del Cigno. Locke vide la mappa sulla porta blindata per la prima (e unica) volta nell'episodio , mentre era intrappolato sotto la porta stessa durante una procedura di chiusura. Una serie di luci ultraviolette si attivò in quel momento, in maniera sconosciuta, rivelando la mappa e i suoi contenuti. C'erano almeno due tipi di annotazioni sulla mappa: delle note in inglese, certe e dettagliate, e note scritte in latino, scritte in corsivo, che sembravano più delle osservazioni personali e speculative o addirittura filosofiche. Tra le scritte e i disegni vi era una chiara, seppur non in scala, mappa topografica, con la chiara indicazione di alcuni corsi d'acqua. La mappa nascosta Luoghi e geografia Articolo principale: I luoghi della mappa La mappa nascosta mostra la localizzazione di almeno sei stazioni (più una settima cancellata successivamente), tutte "puntate" verso il centro dell'Isola, rappresentato da un grosso punto di domanda. Quattro di questi bunker sono contrassegnati sia da un simbolo che da una scritta, apparentemente i rispettivi nomi e loghi; le due stazioni rimanenti non riportano alcuna annotazione e i loro simboli sono di difficile decifrazione. Le stazioni indicate sono, in senso anti-orario: la Freccia, il Caduceo, la Fiamma, il Cigno e altre due sconosciute. La stazione centrale, indicata dal punto di domanda, si è rivelata essere la Perla (come confermato dalla produzione here). Quest'ultima è una stazione di sorveglianza video in grado di mostrare l'interno del Cigno, della Fiamma e, probabilmente, delle altre stazioni dell'Isola. Annotazioni Articolo principale: Appunti della mappa Ci sono numerose scritte a mano sulla mappa, con differenti tipi di calligrafia, suggerendo il contributo di più persone. Le annotazioni possono essere raggruppate in quattro tipologie: commenti in inglese, commenti in latino, equazioni matematiche e loghi (il Cigno, la Fiamma, CVIII, ecc.). Le frasi in latino sembrano essere più un commentario che delle note dettagliate. Al contrario, la maggior parte delle annotazioni scritte in inglese contengono numerose informazioni, con importanti riferimenti alle varie stazioni, un misterioso incidente (o forse più di uno), possibili collassi di vari sistemi, sigle di persone o procedure, un sistema Cerberus, una rete di comunicazione interna chiamata DharmaTel, equazioni scientifiche e ricerche zoologiche. Matematica, equazioni e riferimenti scientifici Sulla mappa ci sono scritte numerose e diverse equazioni, sia matematiche che scientifiche, scritte come annotazioni aggiuntive al diagramma. Tre equazioni di natura trigonometrica sono situate nell'angolo in alto a sinistra della mappa, due calcoli di problemi sembrano essere equazioni di natura fisico-ingegneristica relative al magnetismo, due valori derivati sono indicati all'estremità destra della mappa e altre varie equazioni matematiche sono sparse un po' dappertutto. Cronologia Ci sono diverse annotazioni sulla mappa nascosta che sembrano essere delle date, scritte nel formato mese/giorno/anno. Alcune sembrano indicare quando siano avvenuti dei "collassi". Che cosa sia "collassato" e perché rimane ignoto. Vi è inoltre riferimento a un'altra data, relativa a un centro di ricerca zoologica e un accenno a qualcosa chiamato "AH/MDG incident of 1985" (traducibile in "AH/MDG incidente del 1985", oppure "incidente AH/MDG del 1985"). La mappa di Locke Durante l'Incidente di Chiusura, mentre era intrappolato sotto la porta stagna, Locke vide la mappa nascosta per la prima e unica volta, ma per un tempo limitato a poche decine di secondi. Egli tentò successivamente di ricreare la mappa disegnandola su dei fogli di carta, riportando quel che riusciva a ricordare, in verità assai poco a causa del breve tempo che aveva avuto a disposizione. Locke ricordava soprattutto il posizionamento delle stazioni, alcuni dei "fiumi" e, soprattutto, il grande punto interrogativo centrale. Dopo vari tentativi, in particolare nell'episodio , Locke riuscì finalmente a ricreare una buona, seppur limitata, copia della mappa, vista nell'episodio , quando la porge a Mr. Eko. Mappa integrata di Via Domus ".]] Nel gioco collegato a Lost, Via Domus, acquisiamo nuovi particolari relativamente alla mappa, infatti compaiono riferimenti allo Specchio, all'Idra, alle Baracche, al Pala Ferry, nonchè nuove scritte in latino ed in inglese, tutte in rosso! Domande * Perché Radzinsky e Kelvin si diedero tanto da fare nel creare una mappa che potesse essere vista solamente durante una procedura di chiusura e sotto l'esposizione a luce ultravioletta? * La mappa doveva essere scoperta? Se sì, da chi? * Perché una stazione è stata cancellata? * Ce ne sarà una nascosta anche in altre stazioni? * Perchè Radzinsky, pur facendo parte del progetto Dharma, non era a conoscenza della posizione delle varie stazioni e del nome e funzione della Perla? Teorie Alcune teorie e riflessioni basate sui contenuti della mappa e sulle informazioni apprese nel corso delle stagioni di Lost: La mappa *'Le linee' **Rette e leggere, collegano alcune stazioni passando anche per il punto di domanda centrale (la Perla) e potrebbero rappresentare un sistema di telecomunicazioni che collega le stazioni tra loro: i monitor che dalla Perla inquadrano le altre stazioni potrebbero esserne la dimostrazione. ***Non conoscendo il nome della stazione C4 non possiamo sapere perchè non sia connessa come le altre con le linee. *'Stazione cancellata' **E' probabile che la persona (o una delle persone) che ha disegnato la mappa abbia scoperto che questa stazione non esiste in quella posizione, decidendo di cancellarla. ***Nella mappa di Via Domus chi aggiunge alcune annotazioni sottolinea il fatto che possa trattarsi dell'Orchidea ma questa, conosciuta come falsa stazione di ricerca botanica, è comunque visibile all'esterno. Risulta quindi difficile immaginare che possa trattarsi dell'Orchidea mentre la collocazione a sinitra nell'ottagono potrebbe coincidere con il villaggio esca (posizionato sulla costa occidentale dell'isola) e quindi con la Porta. *'C3 e C4' **Potrebbero costituire la localizzazione dell'Orchidea e della Tempesta, uniche stazioni DHARMA a non essere indicate nemmeno nella mappa ampliata di Via Domus. *'Possibile sito per studi superficiali di flora illeggibile bassa rilevanza per l'attività di ricerca Valenzetti.' ** Questa frase, in particolare il termine "flora", potrebbe essere il vero riferimento alla Stazione Orchidea, appunto conosciuta come stazione di ricerca botanica (falso riferimento). Acronimi e abbreviazioni *'DHARMATEL' **DHARMA TELecomunicazioni *'R.V.S.' **Remote Viewing Station (stazione di osservazione remota) I testi *SISTEMA CERBERO **Potrebbe trattarsi del Mostro. *DHARMATEL INTRANET: **Suggerisce che la conversazione tra Michael e Walt avvenuta presso il computer del Cigno negli episodi fosse reale e non immaginaria. ***Tuttavia potrebbe essere il frutto dei poteri di Walt che riesce ad inserirsi nel computer del Cigno e comunicare con il padre. ***Conversazione avvenuta magari tra Ben o chi per lui per attirare Michael da loro. la stazione è monitorata da telecamere (come si vede nella perla). quando Michael era vicino al computer qualcuno gli scriveva fingendo di essere Walt. *ViITTIME: 5 **Nell'episodio " Danielle Rousseau afferma che il suo gruppo di ricerca fosse composto da sei persone compresa lei. Scopriamo inoltre in che lei uccise i suoi compagni perchè erano diventati "malati". E' possibile che le 5 vittime siano un riferimento al gruppo di Danielle che ha in qualche modo perso la memoria e trasformato la propria storia. *CONDOTTI DI RICERCA MULTIPLI BLOCCATI DOPO L'INCIDENTE **Scritto nei pressi del logo del Cigno. E' possibile che il muro magnetico di cemento di questa stazione sia uno di questi condotti, utilizzati all'epoca come via di fuga. *STRADE O ALTRE ROTTE DI VIAGGIO & POSSIBILE STRUTTURA MANIFATTURIERA CON EQUIPAGGIAMENTO INDUSTRIALE LEGGERO **Questi testi sono scritti vicino al logo della Freccia, suggerendo che strade e strutture sono collocate su una probabilmente più sviluppata area confinante. Dato che Michael, Sawyer e Jin sono naufragati vicino alla Freccia è possibile che la zattera stesse navigando a largo della costa vicina a questa stazione quando gli Altri li hanno intercettati. Se Sawyer non si sbaglia nell'affermare che la loro barca doveva essere arrivata da un porto vicino è corretto ritenere che questo sia uno di quelle strutture segnalate sulla mappa. *BB(vettore) = μ0 /(4 π i) ʃ ∇ ( M (vettore) ˑ ∇ ( 1/r )) dv **Un'equazione riferita ad un campo magnetico, molto probabilmente relativa alle anomalie magnetiche che caratterizzano l'isola. Annotazioni sul Sistema Cerbero Le informazioni sulla mappa della porta blindata hanno più senso se si legano alle annotazioni relative al Sistema Cerbero ed ancor di più se si fa coincidere questo sistema con il mostro di fumo nero. Durante il Comic Con del 2007 Carlton Cuse e Damon Lindelof hanno rivelato che questo è un altro dei nomi collegati al Mostro di fumo nero e Lindelof ha confermato che sia Radzinsky sia Kelvin si riferiscono al mostro chiamandolo Cerbero e suggeriscono che Cerbero "potrebbe essere un nome della DHARMA Initiative" dato al mostro. La parte sinistra della mappa riferisce che sistema cerbero possa rappresentare un pericolo per le stazioni DHARMA. Due delle tre annotazioni immediatamente sotto la frase "Connessione primaria con le attività relative al cerbero" contengono i termini "attività...", "rilevamento..." e fanno capire un chiaro riferimento a questo sistema. Nella mitologia greca, Cerbero era posto a guardia delle porte dell'inferno controllando che potessero entrare solo gli spiriti dei morti. La terza annotazione cita la Roccia Nera e la colloca nella stessa area chiamata Territorio Oscuro da Danielle. In e possiamo notare per ben due volte la presenza del fumo nero. *SI CREDEVA CHE LA STAZIONE CADUCEO FOSSE STATA ABBANDONATA A CAUSA DELL'INCIDENTE AH/MDG DEL 1985. OPPURE: POSSIBILE CATASTROFICO MALFUNZIONAMENTO DEL SISTEMA CERBERO. **Questo suggerisce che il sistema Cerbero sia pericoloso e possa funzionare male, cosa che potrebbe dimostrare la corrispondenza con il mostro di fumo nero. Oltretutto si fa riferimento ad una stazione che potrebbe originare e studiare il fumo nero. *PRESUNTA LOCAZIONE DEL #4 - LA FIAMMA. MA È IMPROBABILE A CAUSA DELL'ATTIVITÀ CERBERO. **Un'altra annotazione a suggerire la pericolosità del Sistema Cerbero. *CENTRO PRIMARIO DELLE ATTIVITÀ RELATIVE AL CERBERO. **Altre annotazioni sottostanti sono collegate a questo tema. *IL RILEVAMENTO COINCIDE CON L'ARRESTO DI EMERGENZA DEI SERVIZI INTRANET, PERIODI DI SICUREZZA INTENSIFICATA: **Il Sistema Cerbero potrebbe diventare attivo e aggressivo quando i servizi DHARMA INTRANET si bloccano, indicando forse che sia parzialmente controllabile da un computer, ma che possa agire anche in maniera indipendente. *ULTIMO PUNTO DI RIPOSO CONOSCIUTO DI MAGNUS HANSO/ROCCIA NERA **E' una coincidenza che il centro dell'attività del Sistema Cerbero corrisponda alla locazione della Roccia Nera e del punto di riposo di Magnus Hanso? *ATTIVITÀ MINIMA DURANTE IL BLOCCAGGIO E PROCEDURE DI RISTOCCAGGIO. **Il Sistema cerbero sembra essere poco attivo durante il blocco (sgancio di viveri) e le fasi di rifornimento della stazione Cigno. *CONDOTTO SOTTERRANEO? **Il mostro di fumo nero sembra poter viaggiare nel sottosuolo così, se esso corrispondesse al Sistema Cerbero, un condotto sotterraneo nell'area primaria delle attività del Cerbero avrebbe senso di esistere. Altre immagini ufficiali in alta-risoluzione della mappa In aggiunta all'immagine resa disponibile dall'episodio , la mappa è stata mostrata anche attraverso altre fonti ufficiali. Queste immagini sono apparentemente derivate dalla fonte originale e mostrate con una maggiore qualità dell'immagine, consentendo così l'analisi di maggiori dettagli e sezioni della mappa rispetto all'immagine presa dall'episodio stesso. Tra queste ci sono: * Un'immagine in alta risoluzione resa pubblica su Entertainment Weekly il giorno successivo alla prima trasmissione di . * Un'immagine da uno degli speciali contenuti nel cofanetto DVD della Seconda Stagione, "I segreti del Cigno. * Immagine fluorescente sul retro del Jigsaw Puzzle ufficiale. Galleria fotografica Image:Kelvinmappa.jpg|Kelvin fa delle aggiunte alla mappa Image:Mappa.jpg|Locke scopre la mappa nascosta in durante l'incidente di Chiusura Image:Mappa11.jpg|La mappa nascosta così come si vede nell'episodio Chiusura Image:Mappa22.jpg|La mappa resa più leggibile e con le parti in latino tradotte, presa da lost.cubit.net Image:Mappa33.jpg|Un'altra foto della mappa Collegamenti esterni Commenti alla mappa * [http://www.thefuselage.com/Threaded/showthread.php?t=42410 Transcript of Javier Grillo-Marxauch chat discussing map with possible S2 spoilers] Altre versioni *High-Quality Black and White Image *Direct Screen Grab (enhanced) Note dei fan *Interactive Blastdoor Map with Removable "Layers" and Translation Toggle *Colorized Translated Map (Created by EW, completed by fans) *http://lostpedia.wordpress.com/2008/02/04/lost-via-domus-nuovo-trailer-e-nuova-mappa/#more-302 *Hybrid Fan-Annotation (with translation legend) *Black and White Hybrid Fan-Annotation *Organized Fan-Annotation (grouped notes) [[Categoria:Irrisolti] Category:Mappe